


Best Day Of My Life

by kuwdora



Category: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)
Genre: Gen, pika pika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwdora/pseuds/kuwdora
Summary: Don't wake me now...
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Best Day Of My Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).



> **Best Day of My Life**  
>  source: POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)  
> song/artist: “Best Day of My Life” by American Authors  
> length/size/format: 3:14/70MB/mp4  
> notes: made for elipie for Festivids 2019!  
> download link: [right-click save as](http://www.kuwdora.com/vids/kuwdora_bestday.zip) (thank you to epershand for hosting! ♥!)


End file.
